1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoelectric conversion elements, display devices including the photoelectric conversion elements, and electronic devices. Further, the present invention relates to manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques relating to flat panel displays (in particular, liquid crystal display devices and light-emitting display devices (including EL display devices)) have been remarkably progressed. In the case of a flat panel display, providing a photoelectric conversion element over a substrate over which a pixel transistor is provided has been examined (for example, see Patent Document 1).